


Damn it, Jared

by Lichterin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, a true drabble, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichterin/pseuds/Lichterin
Summary: Jared sends Jensen a photo of himself. Naked.





	Damn it, Jared

“Jared! You could have warned me,” Jensen sounded agitated. Jared grinned and put the phone on speaker. “Someone could have seen that!”

Jared leaned back on the couch, stroking his cock languidly. He tried to put as much suggestiveness into his voice as possible. “Well… When you left you said you wanted me to send you a pic later without the clothes.” He smirked and hoped Jensen could hear it. “Or would you prefer a video?”

Jensen sighed. “Damn it, Jared. Look to the left.”

Jared faltered and turned his head. A clothes horse stood on the balcony, laundry dry.


End file.
